Viridian Entente
category:Viridian Entente Current Government *'Lord of the Entente:' Issac Dolomus of Zaine (aka Ardus Cadogan) *'Secretary of Defense:' aznjons of AnkhMorpork *'Secretary of State:' Azure of Aldarin *'Secretary of the Interior:' Vend3tta of Crystal Ordinance (aka Peeko) *'Regent:' mattluria of Sooner (aka SoonerNation) *'Regent:' Solaris of Cherkovia Charter I – PREAMBLE Article I. The Viridian Entente (herein referred to as “The Entente”) is an alliance open to all nations of Digiterra. It is the goal of The Entente to protect, aid, defend, and develop its members to superiority in the world of Cyber Nations. All members of The Entente are expected to abide by this charter. II – PREREQUISITES FOR MEMBERSHIP Article I. The following prerequisites must be met in order to ensure General Membership and the ability to advance to other positions within The Entente. --Section 1. All applying nations may not be part of another alliance at the time of their application to The Entente. --Section 2. All applying nations must register on The Entente’s forums. --Section 3. All applying nations must have their Nation Affiliation set to “VE Applicant” until informed of acceptance, at which point they must have their affiliation set to "Viridian Entente". Article II. All members must display their Viridian Identification Number (VID) in their nation’s biography section upon being admitted. Failure to do so can result in reprimand by the Secretary of the Interior. III – ESTABLISHMENT OF RIGHTS Article I. Every nation within The Entente holds the right to free speech within the alliance. A forum of the people will be provided so that each nation may freely air its grievances, suggest improvements, propose legislation to be voted on by the Parliament, and generally speak its mind. However, the Lord and Secretaries retain the right to edit any posts made by members for the sake of clarity and organization, not censorship, as well as the right to restrict conversing publicly on specific sensitive issues and during crises in order to ensure a unified and clear message. Article II. Any nation currently represented in The Entente has the right to secede at any time if it so wishes. However, it is required to submit a letter of resignation to the Secretary of the Interior. If a nation wishes to be readmitted into The Entente, it must follow the same admission guidelines as first-time applicants. IV – EXECUTIVE Article I. The Executive Branch of the Viridian Entente shall be comprised of and led by the Lord of the Entente. He is to be involved in all aspects of the game and all aspects of The Entente, with powers only limited where explicitly stated within the charter. The position of Lord is perpetual, only ending upon the wish of the Lord himself or by process of impeachment. Article II. Any legislation passed by Parliament must first be approved and signed by the Lord of the Entente before it can be executed. The Lord reserves the right to veto any piece of legislation for any reason at any time. A Lord’s veto can be overridden by the unanimous vote of Parliament. Article III. Should the Lord of the Entente abdicate or be removed from office, Parliament will select a new Lord to replace him/her. A candidate can only take office by the unanimous vote of Parliament. Article IV. If a nation in any leadership position fails to fulfill expectations, abuses his or her powers, or does not have the confidence of the Entente for any reason, a vote of Impeachment may be initiated. For an Impeachment Vote to carry forth, at least five general members and one Secretary must put forth the leader to be voted upon and the reasons for impeachment. An Impeachment Vote will take place among the general membership for no less than 48 hours and no more than 72 hours. A super-majority of four-fifths is required to remove an official from office. The Lord of the Entente may also be removed by the unanimous vote of Parliament. V – LEGISLATIVE Article I. Parliament, comprised of three appointed Secretaries, each representing a branch of The Entente, and two elected Regents, representing the general membership of the Entente, will vote to ratify or reject amendments, to make laws and policies, and to decide other matters relating to the good of The Entente and its member nations. All members of Parliament may only vote once in any given matter, and no vote will wield more power over any other vote. All legislative votes need a simple majority to be passed. Article II. The Departments of Parliament shall be designated and filled as such: --Section 1. The Secretary of Defense is responsible for coordinating war efforts and educating Entente members on the practices of war. The Secretary of Defense acts as the Chair and Head of The Entente’s Army, and is responsible for gathering and organizing intelligence on the various alliances of Digiterra to ensure the security of the Entente. --Section 2. The Secretary of State is responsible for seeking diplomatic relations with CyberNation’s wealth of alliances. The Secretary of State must keep track of all embassies both on The Entente’s forums as well as The Entente’s respective embassies on foreign alliance forums. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs is also responsible for keeping track of and welcoming new Ambassadors and Diplomats to The Entente. --Section 3. The Secretary of the Interior is responsible for keeping Entente members informed, investigating violations of the Charter, admitting and recruiting new members, and ensuring each nation is running at optimal efficiency. This includes helping to manage trades, suggesting improvements, coordinating aid, as well as a host of other things. The Secretary of Internal Affairs may discipline any nations found to be releasing private information to outside parties. Article III. The Lord of the Entente will appoint members to the three Secretary positions. These members will serve for one month, at which process will begin anew. Nations chosen may serve consecutive terms. Article IV. The Regents of the Entente will serve to voice the opinions and concerns of the membership of the Entente to the Lord and Secretaries, acting as the voting representatives of the general membership. The Regents will be elected once every two months. Any member may be nominated, so long as he or she attains the support of at least five members of the Entente. The nomination and campaign period will last for one week, occurring immediately prior to the general election. The electoral process will take place among the general membership for no less than 48 hours and no more than 72 hours. The top two candidates will take office. Article V. The Lord of the Entente reserves the right to deny the candidacy of any nation, given a reason deemed acceptable by Parliament. Article VI. All Parliament members must sign in when they vote, declaring that they have voted but not specifying what they voted for. If any Parliament member misses two votes without excuse, that Parliament member will instantaneously be removed from his position. If it is a Secretary, the Lord of the Entente will then choose a replacement. If it is a Regent, the remainder of Parliament will vote in a replacement to serve the remainder of the term. Article VII. Any Secretary reserves the right to remove any member of his respective committee at any time, provided a reason is given. When this occurs, the Secretary will simply choose replacements. VI – WAR Article I. The Viridian Entente is now, and always shall be committed to stability and freedom for its members. The government of the Entente shall always respect the individual sovereignty and right of its member nations to exercise military action against unaligned nations. Conversely, members are expected to follow any and all regulations regarding warfare as implemented by the Department of Defense. No member nation may wage war against an aligned nation without expressed and explicit permission from the Lord or Secretary of Defense; doing so without permission can and will result in immediate expulsion. Article II. The Secretary of Defense requires that all nations be on standby at times of war. If a nation is specifically called upon by the Secretary of Defense to declare war or send aid, that nation is required to do so. Article III. Espionage against The Entente is grounds for immediate and never-ending attacks upon the nation involved. If that nation has been sponsored by an alliance, the Lord of the Entente and the Secretary of Defense will decide if further action is necessary. Article IV. Tech-raiding of Entente nations is grounds for immediate and never-ending attacks upon the nation involved, regardless of alliance affiliation. Article V. The Entente retains a strict no nuclear first-strike policy. If any nation uses a nuclear weapon without orders in an offensive manner, that nation will immediately be expelled from The Entente. All use of nuclear weapons, even in defense, must be approved by the Lord of the Entente or the Secretary of Defense. Article VI. Any use of Sanctions against an Entente member without the approval of the Lord or a Secretary of the Entente will be taken as an Act of Nuclear War from the alliance which issued the sanctions. Article VII. Any in game use of spies against the Entente (as differentiated from "Espionage" as outlined in Article III), regardless of if it is to gather information or inflict damage, will be interpreted as a conventional assault on the Entente and will be responded to accordingly. VII – AMENDMENT PROCESS Article I. If a nation finds that the Charter of The Entente needs to be amended, it is to bring the correction to the attention of the Parliament. An amendment will then be written and presented to the Parliament to be voted on. The amendment must pass with a four-fifths majority in addition to a vote from the Lord of the Entente to be ratified. The Lord's Veto can be overridden by the unanimous vote of Parliament. International Relations Statements, Doctrines, and Declarations are not bolded in Status. Treaties are bolded in Status. Wars The Viridian Entente has been involved in the following wars: History of the Viridian Entente For an in-depth history of the Viridian Entente, please see the History of the Entente Timeline of Major Events September 14, 2007 -- The Viridian Entente reforms via merger of the Royal Dominion and The Directorate. Seconds later, the VE declares war on The Unjust Path. September 18, 2007 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 1,000,000 NS. January 8, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 2,000,000 NS. January 15, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches a 10.00 Alliance Rating and reaches the 200 member mark. February 8, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 3,000,000 NS. February 15, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente supersedes its peak alliance NS of 3,378,182. The milestone is purely symbolic as the formula has since been revised. March 9, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches a 15.00 Alliance Rating. March 17, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente celebrates 6 months of Reformation. March 18, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 4,000,000 NS and the 15th Alliance in Alliance Score Rankings. March 22, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches 19.32 Alliance Rating, 12th Alliance in Alliance Score Rankings and 4,785,246 NS, surpassing GGA in terms of NS. March 24, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente becomes 11th in the Alliance Score Rankings, surpassing GGA to become the strongest alliance on the Green Team. March 25, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente reaches a 20.00 Alliance Rating and 5,000,000 NS. March 30, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente regains Sanction Status six months after reforming, becoming the first and only alliance to have sanction status, disband, and then regain sanction status again. April 3, 2008 -- The Viridian Entente passes Fark and TOP in the Alliance Score Rankings, becoming the 10th ranked alliance. April 19, 2008 -- The Viridan Entente passes TPF in the Alliance Score Rankings, becoming the 9th ranked alliance. April 30, 2008 -- ArGo, GGA, and VE sign the United Jungle Accords, ending the Dilrow Doctrine and the Algae Agreement, finally re-unifying green. Important Links The Reformation, Reconciliation, and Revenge of the Viridian Entente